Drowning
by irisdietrich
Summary: Stefan is in hell after being trapped by Silas he is forced to drown over and over again. A beautiful stranger rescues him and he soon discovers he never wants to be apart from her again.
1. Chapter 1

**Slight AU: okay so au Silas dumped Stefan into a lake**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries only Isadora.**

* * *

 **Stefan POV:**

This is agony. I would give anything to end this... if I had just 3 inches more room to maneuver my arm I would tear my own heart out just to feel the relief of putting a stop to this. No no no, please not again please!

 **Isadora POV:**

I am wandering though the forest, I love getting lost in nature it helps ground me and keep me centered. I am starring up and the tangled tree limbs when suddenly I am overwhelmed by such intense crushing emotions. Despair and panic are the strongest. I take some deep breaths before stumbling towards the source of the emotions assaulting me.

I discover they are coming from a lake. This confuses me until... wait is someone drowning? I quickly dive in and kick as hard as I can toward the bottom of the lake but before I can reach what looks to be a safe the uncomfortable burning in my lungs from lack of oxygen forces me to return to the surface. Just as I am about to dive back down the emotions stop. Oh no, I am too late! I am resigned to return home and call the police but just as I emerge from the lake panic and pain erupt over me.

I am so confused how can that be? It would mean whoever is down there died and came back? Oh my god it has to be a vampire, it is the only explanation. I am not proud but I hesitate going back in. Vampires are not the most benevolent of creatures but I find I can not reason anyone, no matter their sins, experiencing this kind of prolonged torture.

Determined I head back into water. I make my way back towards the safe but when I finally reach it I discover I am unable to open it on my own. I'll need supplies... on the plus side it looks like my knowledge of morse code is no longer going to be in vain.

I tap out

".. .- .. .-.. .-.. ... . .-.. .-. -.- - ..- .. .- .. .-.. .-.. -... . -... .- -.-. -.-"

Telling the vampire I will help him.

* * *

 **Stefan POV:**

Oh my god, oh my god... it this real? Maybe its another hallucination? but no it felt different, it didn't have that glow effect or involve Damon or Elena, no I think this was real. someone out there is really here to help me. I swear I have never been more religious then I am right now in this moment. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, God.

I died 14 more times before I heard more tapping... this time it was telling me to... turn to my left? Why would I turn... I stopped thinking and just did it. As soon as I moved over BOOM! BOOM! There where two loud shots of gunfire into the safe and then I saw what looked like a snorkel tube? The tapping told me to put it on and... move to the right? I quickly get over and enjoy the sweet taste of oxygen again when suddenly BOOM! BOOM! Fuck I think I might die one more time just from a heart attack. The next thing I notice are chains being threaded through the blasted in holes and then nothing just quiet. I don't have all my faculties... being deprived so long from blood and the physical exertion by my body drowning continuously for I don't even know how long weeks? Hell maybe even months? And now that I have access to oxygen and I am not dying every 7 minutes I'am pretty sure I must have nodded off but suddenly I am slammed into the door of the safe I realize the safe is being dragged. Oh my god I think I am really about to get out of here. If the person doing this has any ill will I know I am screwed because there will be no way I can fight back in my current state but something tells me not to be afraid.

BANG! Shit I think I am out of the water now. Yeah the safe is definitely shaking like its going over terrain. I am so blissfully relieved to be out of there. I thought for a moment that that was to be my eternity. Thankfully someone out there thought I was worth saving. I wonder who it will be my brother and Elena? Caroline? Maybe Bonnie or Sherrif Forbes.

We've stopped moving I strain to listen but I am so depleted I pass out again.

FFFshhhhhhhhFFFFFshhhhhhhh

I wake again to find the oxygen gone and replaced by hot violent sparks, who ever is attempting my rescue is using a welding torch to try and cut me free. I scan the edges of the door it looks like they are only 30% done. Where the hell is Damon why doesn't he just rip this door off already, surely 2 or 3 vampires together could get it off, what is taking so long?

The noise has stopped, I look around but I am still not free. I looks like there is just half a foot left to cut through... why did they stop. I think I hear a heartbeat... a normal one not slow like a vampire. Is whoever out there human? It must be Liz then but why wouldn't help have gotten here yet? Maybe Silas got to them, all this time I thought I was the one in peril but what if Damon and Elena and everyone else is dead? I am starting to panic when I hear the gentlest voice come to me.

Isadora: "Hey hey, its okay. I am going to help you, I mean you no harm. I only paused because... because I am worried you'll be too hungry to control yourself when there is no longer anything separating us and I kind of like my neck intact...Ohhhh, dammit I don't think there is any way around this."

I think she says that last part to herself. I have no idea who she is, I have never heard her before I would remember a voice so sweet. I want to tell her she has nothing to worry about, that I am to week to hurt her but my lungs are still repairing themselves and painfully slowly due to lack of blood.

"Okay, maybe this is foolish of me in fact it definitely is but I committed to saving you and I am going to see that through. Please try not to kill me."

There is quiet again and then the sound of the torch is back the last bit of steel is cut through and then a crow bar is used to shimmy it off the rest of the safe.

Sun, I forgot how much I miss it. Its beating down so strong its hard to see but suddenly something is blocking it. I try opening my eyes again and that's when I see her, my angle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stefan POV:**

My angle, as I had started to call her, hadn't fed me more than a few drops of blood from what I am pretty sure had to be a chicken. She was trying to keep me weak for her own protection I think as she fixed me up. I honestly wasn't too bothered by it, the main thing was I was no longer suffering through the pain of constantly drowning, being hungry was nothing in comparison.

I wanted to get back to my brother and warn him about Silas but it was hard not to enjoy my time with my angle. she was so beautiful so kind and gentle with me. I think back to when I first saw her, I know it was only an hour or so ago but I can't stop replaying it like it was a monumental part of my story that needed a flashback. She has the lightest blonde hair only a few shades more golden than white, and the the most delicate features I have ever seen, her eyes are grey and they call to me like nothing I have experienced before. She took me round the back of her house where there was an outdoor shower. I was embarrassed but I started panicking under the water she stopped it and laid me down gently giving me a sponge bath instead. She gently combed my hair clean of lake germs and debree. Once I was clean and free of the lingering lake smell she invited me into her home and laid me down in her bed. It was rustic and simple like stepping back in time 60 or so years ago. She brought me clothes and I shocked myself with how much it bothered me there might be a man in her life. She surprised me again when she was able to read my emotions.

Isadora: "why are you feeling angry and jealous?"

When she saw my confused face trying to figure her out she explained.  
"I'm not a vampire but not strictly human either. I am sorry for keeping you weakened I'll slowly start giving you more blood I am just trying to be as safe as I do not have that many lives left."

I wonder what she meant by lives left?

"So what where you upset by?" She asks, I look down at the clothes.

She seems to Connect the dots and explains,  
"They where my fathers he passed 10 years ago my siblings and I each got some of his belongings."

I am embarrassed again about how relieved I am about this. She chuckles and gazes at me, I love when she looks at me with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Hmm I'd say you have a bit of a crush there mr. Vampire, on the plus side i'd say that bodes well for my chance of survival as I continue to give you more and more blood."

I wish I was able to tell her I would never hurt her. It devastates me just to think about her in any kind of pain. I wish I knew more about her and not just what she is but everything, her childhood, her first pets name... everything.

 **Isadora POV**

I shouldn't have mentioned that part about lives left it was too much of a clue and it is still so dangerous... if anyone were to know my kind are not yet extinct, I don't even want to think about it.

There is just something about him that makes me go to mush, Perhaps it is that adorable giant forehead of his. For whatever reason I know that it runs deeper than just him being vulnerable, I am drawn to him in a way I haven't encountered in a very long time.

I wish I could know more about him, maybe once he's healed he'd still like to hang around awhile. It's been awhile since I've craved the company of someone it would be nice to have a friend, perhaps even more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stefan POV:**

I woke suddenly and violently. I cloud hear footsteps running towards me as I panted trying to catch my breath.

Isadora was quickly by my side, and just by putting her hands on me I felt calmer and able to catch my breath. I wasn't sure if that was because of whatever she was or if it was simply the effect she on me whenever she was around.

I: "I am so sorry, I left. I thought you'd be alright for a while, I wanted to find more blood for you but I am not a very good hunter... and then I felt your panic from the woods and came running as fast as I could."

She tells me rubbing my back soothingly and climbing into bed to hold me. She is such a small dainty thing and yet I feel like nothing could hurt me while I am in her arms.

I think I feel well, enough to talk now. She has been giving me small amounts of blood every few hours, I don't feel like I have my strength back yet but it doesn't hurt anymore from my veins having nothing to circulate.

S: "It's alright, the chicken blood is fine... that's what it was right?"

 **Isadora POV:**

He spoke, the mystery adonis spoke. His voice was cracked and gravelly but it was the sweetest sound I had heard in a very long time. It filled me with warmth that I never wanted to be rid of.

I: "Yes, that's right... but I don't have many more and they are important for sustaining my life here. I was hoping I'd be lucky and come across a deer."

S: "How would you get the deer back to your cabin?"

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks and I had to be blushing profusely in embarrassment.

I: "I hadn't thought about it... I am so embarrassed you must think me a fool."

S: "I think you're amazing."

I: "You're only saying so because I saved your life."

S: "Perhaps." He replied but I could tell by the look in his eyes he felt it went beyond that.

I found myself smiling at that.

 **Stefan POV:**

The next day I was well enough to hunt for myself. Isadora had sacrificed another one of her chickens for me and now I had captured and drained two rabbits and one skunk. God, I hate skunk but it doesn't pay to be choosy.

After I returned back to the cabin I asked my angle for writing material so I could write and warn my friends about Silas. I wrote a letter to Elizabeth Forbes, Jeremy, and Caroline. I told them what Silas looked like... me, and what I would say if I came back so they could be sure I was me... _Isadora,_ was the codeword. I asked them not to tell Damon or Elena anything about what had happened, I didn't go into it much I didn't see the point of upsetting them when there was nothing they could do about it now but they knew I had been injured and was still recovering somewhere safe, somewhere I needed to stay secret so I asked them not to look for me or have any spell performed that would give away my location.

Truth is I felt as if I had entered a protective bubble being at Isadora's home. Like we had our own world her, just us and it was free of anger and conflict. There was no drama or danger it was just living. I had planned to go on a road trip when I first tried to leave town but I couldn't imagine finding a place better than where I was right now.

I walked back to the intimate cottage Isadora called home with a spare rabbit with me. I wanted to cook dinner for her tonight as a thank you for all she had done for me. I also wanted to just spend time with her get to know her more.

 **Isadora POV:**

I was on my way back from town, it wasn't as difficult as I had feared it would be. Sometimes being around so many people can drown me in emotions, I crossed paths with about 14 individuals none of whom were feeling anything too extreme. I was able to mail Stefan's letters and pick up some more supplies for us... I know we aren't really an us but it made me happy to pretend we were, at least for a little while.

I approached the clearing where my father, mother, and two brothers helped me build the cottage I liked to reside in 9-10 months out of the year. I try to occasionally push myself and live in town's or cities for brief periods so I still experience parts of life but It is nice to come here when I need to recover.

I can seek smoke rising from the chimney, it appears Stefan as been doing some cooking. I hope its not a goodbye meal. I find I like being in his company and I wouldn't want him to go so soon. Although I am sure he has people out there that miss him, a girlfriend perhaps. I am filled with sadness at the thought of anyone else being able to love him. Love? I am being ridiculous I don't know anything about him.

 **Stefan POV:**

Isadora came in just as I was finishing up.

I: "Hello, I see you've been busy. Its nice to see you up and about."

S: "Yes, I feel almost 100% thank you so much for everything you've done for me. I cooked some rabbit, I was hoping to say thank you and share a meal together." I gestured for her to sit at the table I had set but I noticed she looked sad now.

"What's wrong, do you not like rabbit? Are you vegetarian?"

I: "No its not that, its just... does this mean your leaving?" I smiled she was worried I was saying goodbye with the meal but I meant it more to say hello.

S: "No, I am not leaving. I just wanted to sit down together... get to know you better." She smiled and it filled my soul with light.

I: "I would like that." She took a seat at the table now and I joined her filling both our plates before taking my own seat.

"I mailed you letters, and I picked up a burner phone in case you wanted to make any calls. I don't have electricity here and very few modern amenities."

S: "Thank you, you've already done so much for me this was very thoughtful. Do you mind if I ask why you live like this?"

I: "No I don't mind at all. I already let a few things slip and I know I shouldn't because you are very much a stranger to me but I feel as though I can trust you... and to be honest it has been awhile since I have connected with anyone and I would like to be known, I don't know how much time I will get I only have two lives left."

S: "You mentioned something like that before... lives left, what did you mean."

I: "I realizes if you were going to betray me it wouldn't cause your conscious any pause if I asked for your word now but it would make me feel better if you told me you wouldn't share what i am about to tell you." I understood how vulnerable it can make you to share such an intimate secret and I felt honored she was about to reveal something so private. I got up and kneeled in front of her taking her hands in mine.

S: "I swear to you, I will never betray your trust. I don't just mean to promise but instead I solemnly vow you can share any and everything you hold important and I will honor and protect it with my life."

I saw her eyes getting misty and I yearned to reach up and hold her face in my hands but I wasn't sure if should be so bold.

I: "I believe you. I belong to a very rare community in the supernatural world. Did you ever see the movie twilight?"

S: "I thought I was the vampire?"

I: "You are but do you remember the shifters?"

S: "You are a werewolf?"

I: "No, no. Its very difficult to explain. We are protectors of a sort, but it is protection of order or maybe of souls depending on how you look at it. We are gifted with many lives... but they are lives that can be lost or taken we do not have healing powers. And we are tied to an animal that we can morph into, please do not laugh."

She asked me and I nodded I wouldn't not laugh at her.

I: "Spiritually we are connected with cats going back to when the Egyptians ruled. although I don't know where the nine lives myth came from because we only get 8. It is very rare with modern medicine that a mother will die in childbirth but if she does her remaining lives will be transferred to the child she brings into the world maybe that's where it came from but that math still doesn't always add up to 9. The gene is carried in both male and females including the multiple lives but only the females can shift although we also have the added burden of heightened senses although for some this can be a perk. Usually you only get one, sight, hearing, etc. Unfortunately I got empathy it makes living in high population areas very stressful. So i find myself coming here and living in peace although sometimes it gets lonely and I venture out into town I mostly love it out here."

I was stunned I had never heard of this type of supernatural and as much as I am ashamed to admit I did struggle not to chuckle when she first told me about changing into a cat.

S: "How do your people protect order... what does that mean?"

I: "We observe and when we die our memories help to allow other supernaturals to pass on from the other side or condemn them to hell since they are technically not God's children any longer. They needed another system something that the natural and supernatural worlds agreed on to keep the afterlife in order and not bombard heaven with bloodthirsty vampires or send all of them indiscriminately to the eternal fires of hell, that was us."

S: "Why is it so dangerous for others to know?"

I: "Because while the other side isn't exactly a picnic it is immensely better than true damnation, and if we don't exist then those out of God's sight can't be judged so they get to remain in supernatural purgatory forever... if and when they end up there."

S: "Alright, I can definitely see how that information could be dangerous. I meant what I said before I will never betray you."

She smiled sweetly and caressed the side of my face with her left hand and I wanted to nuzzle into it and start purring like I was the damn cat.


	4. Chapter 4

Bastet:

is the Egyptian goddess of the home, domesticity, women's secrets, cats, fertility, and childbirth. She protected the home from evil spirits and disease, especially diseases associated with women and children. As with many Egyptian deities, she also played a role in the afterlife as a guide and helper to the dead.

Stefan POV:

I loved learning more about Isadora, about what she was, who she was, who she had been in her other lives. And I even loved telling her about me, even the horrific parts. I was falling in love with her and it surprised me, not because it happened so quickly, I had fallen for a girl fast several times... but because it was so simple. And I don't mean boring, nothing about Isadora could ever be boring, it was just simple, there was no struggle, no obstacle, no competition. I was in love and for the first time in my life there was nothing else around to complicate it or taint it, it was the most pure, real thing I had ever felt. It was happiness.

We hadn't been physical yet, we were taking our time with each other, getting to know one another, nothing needed to be rushed, and I loved slowing down with her, savory every bit of time we were blessed with having with one another.

I still had night terrors and PTSD from being trapped in that damn safe but she was slowly helping me work through it and it was getting better but I would still have the occasional rough night, and I definitely developed claustrophobia, I couldn't be in any contained space, sometimes I even took to sleeping outside, she didn't judge me for it though, she even dragged an old mattress out there that we sometimes shared together.

It was during one rough night that I went to lay down outside when she came out and joined me that we finally shared our first kiss. It was like magic, it was the most perfect moment of my life and I would suffer a thousand more panic attacks to experience it again and again.

time jump 2 months:

At the Grill Damon is laying into Jeremy for getting expelled,

Damon: "I compelled Principal Weber into a very genereous three-day suspension. Elena does not need to know about this. Finish eating, meet me outside."

[Damon gets up from the table and turns to see Silas approaching him.]

Silas: "Hello, Damon."

Damon: "Stefan. Welcome home."

Silas: "Thanks."

They go in for a hug, Silas pumping a hand on Damon's back with brotherly gusto. Standing back, Silas smiles, and Damon half-smiles awkwardly back.

(Jeremy still inside doesn't see Silas and therefor doesn't warn Damon that's not Stefan.)

The two "brothers" go inside and sit at the bar as Damon pours drinks.

Damon: "Look, I get why you haven't called me back all summer. I wouldn't call me back either."

Silas: "You mean because you stole my girlfriend? I'm over it. Cheers."

Silas reads Damon's thoughts while they each sip their drinks.

Silas: "Katherine's living at Château Salvatore?"

Damon: "How do you know that?"

Silas: "Because I can read your mind! [pause] I'm kidding, buddy. Katherine called me first. Remember? It's always been me first."

Damon: "Riiight."

Jeremy walks up to them at the bar finally noticing the man with Stefan's face, Silas places a hand on Jeremy's arm.

Silas: "Hey, Jeremy. Looking good, man."

Jeremy: "Hey, Silas, step away from my sister's boyfriend."

Silas snarled, upset his fun has been cut short

Damon: "What? have you been smoking again, Gilbert?"

Jeremy ignores Damon and just stares down Silas, Silas rolls his eyes and puts his hands up,

Silas: "All right, all right... you got me, I'm not Stefan, but uh I'll, uh, see you at home, you don't mind if I make myself at home there, right... great!"

Silas gets up and walks out of the Grill leaving Damon still playing catch up,

Damon: "Wait, what?"

Jeremy explains how he got a letter from Stefan, and that's not him.

Damon: "Fantastic," Damon replies sarcastically as he downs his drink.

Damon goes to the boarding house to confront Silas

Damon: "If I have to hear the word 'doppelgänger' one more time, I think I'm gonna actually have to learn how to spell it."

Silas: "You say you don't believe me, and yet your mind is spinning at the possibility."

Damon: "A: Get out of my head. B: I think I'd know if my little brother had an evil twin."

Silas: "Oh, we're not twins. See, when I became truly immortal, Nature retaliated by creating a version of me that was killable. It's called a "shadow-self"."

Damon: "Well, whatever you are, your plan didn't work. The cure's gone. Now, what do you want with Katherine?"

Silas: "I could tell you, but wouldn't it be so much more fun if it were a surprise?"

Damon: "You're not getting her."

Silas: "Damon, how well do you know your brother? Do you really think he would leave town for three months without so much as a phone call, so you could live happily ever after with the love of his life? Or did you just delude yourself into thinking it would be that easy?"

Damon: "Where's Stefan?"

Silas: "He's suffering, like I suffered. So, call the hunter, bring me Katherine, and then I will tell you where your little brother is."

Damon: "Sorry, I think you're gonna need to come up with new leverage."

Silas, reading Damon learns Stefan somehow got out and got word to Jeremy. He is FURIOUS.

Silas: "DAMMIT!"

Damon: "Things not going according to plan? been there _brother_ ,"

Silas: "Where is HE?"

Damon: "Well, as im sure you already gathered form digging around my head I DON't KNOW, hell not even Jeremy knows. So to recap, no Katherine, no Stefan... as far as being the big bad evil we were all supposed to fear... not impressed."

Damon leaves Silas stewing, he needs to find Stefan now, before Silas does and they loose their advantage.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon is on the phone with Elena,

Damon: "Hey, sorry it took so long to call you back... Car trouble."

Elena: "What happened?"

Damon: "Oh, some idiot broke the window. Based on your voicemail, sounds like your day sucked worse than mine. You all right? You wanna come home?"

Elena: "I can't. And especially if my dad's connected to this somehow...I need to know why."

Damon: "Yeah, it's probably for the best. It'll give me more bonding time with your brother."

Elena: "I love you, Damon."

Damon: "Goodnight."

[He hangs up and turns around toward Jeremy.]

Jeremy: "You didn't tell her Silas was here."

Damon: "Nope, important this is Stefan is safe from Silas... for now. Look, Elena would want to drop everything and come running home to help. I'll figure all this out. you just worry about her finding out you got expelled."

.

.

Stefan and Isadora are in a car exchanging giddy looks,

Isadora: "I can't believe we just did that,"

Stefan: "I can... I love you."

Isadora: "I love you too."

.

.

Damon stands at the edge above the quarry with Sheriff Forbes.

Sheriff Forbes: "Damon, I know I said I'd help you find your brother, but this is the last place his cell phone binged and we know he's not down there because he was able to get a letter to me and Jeremy."

Damon: "I know, but there has to be a clue around here somewhere, can you just spare a couple guys for a canvas or something?"

Sheriff Forbes: "Damon, I already agreed to hold off on telling anyone about the Mayor's death until you figured this all out, but I can't devote those kinds of resources to finding one person who may not even want to be found."

Damon: "But it's a place to start. And with Silas here it not exactly just up to Stefan if he wants to be found or not, we need him. Do I need to further elaborate the source of my urgency?"

Sheriff Forbes: "I'll get some deputies on it."

Damon: "Thank you, Liz."

Liz walks away. Damon's phone starts ringing; he answers it.

Damon: "Please tell me you found her."

Jeremy: "I didn't...but Matt did."

Damon: "Huh. How shockingly...useful."

Jeremy: "She was mid-cat-fight with some lady who maced her. We think Silas might have mind-controlled himself some new friends."

Damon: "How exactly did the Gilbert-Donovan brain trust put all that together? Never mind, it doesn't matter. Just hide her. If Silas wants her bad enough to sic the whole town on her, that means we want her more. Stay out of sight. You were the last person who Silas saw her with."

.

.

Stefan and Isadora are in a vineyard kissing on a blanket,

Isadora: "You really don't regret not having your brother there?"

Stefan: "No, it was perfect enough with just your family,"

Isadora: "They're your family now too."

Stefan smiles,

Stefan: "And you have no idea just how grateful I am for that."

Now it's Isadora's turn to smile, and the two go back to getting lost in one another.

.

.

Damon and a few deputies come across Isadora's cottage a few miles from the quarry and are inspecting it for clues to Stefan's current location, Elena calls Damon to inform him about getting kicked out of Dr. Maxwell's class

Elena: "It was mortifying. We just sat there in silence."

Damon: "You want me to beat him up?"

Elena: "Not yet. Whatever he knows, I'm gonna get it out of him."

Damon: "Did you compel him?"

Elena: "No, because chances are, if he knows about vampires, then he also knows about vervain."

Damon: "How about violence? Did you threaten him?"

Elena: "No, I didn't threaten him."

Damon: "Would you at least tell me you used torture?"

Elena: "Damon!"

Damon: "You do realize that you are dating a reformed serial killer, right?"

[Elena giggles.]

Elena: "What would a hero do?"

Damon: "Pfft, that, I have no idea."

Elena: "Stefan?"

Damon: "I don't know. Probably mope at him."

Elena: "No, Stefan's here, right now."

Damon: "What?"

Silas: "Turn off your phone."

[Elena, under Silas' mind-control, smiles and pulls her phone away.]

Damon: "Elena, woah, that is not S—"

[Elena ends the call, and Damon hangs up, thinking. Silas gives Elena a small smile.]


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Gross graphic description during the flashback Isadora and Stefan part, read at your own discretion.

Tessa POV:

Where the hell is he?! I can't find him through magic, the travelers can't even draw the doppelgängers together through dreams at the moment. What is happening? Its like he doesn't exist any longer... but that can't be... I would know if he was on the other side so he is alive somewhere, and I NEED to find him!

flashback 2 weeks ago:

Isadora is pacing in the woods as Stefan approaches,

Isadora: "Are you certain you want to do this... it's supposed to be excruciating, and you've already been through so much these past few months, hell your whole existence, we can still be together without you doing this for me."

Stefan: "It's not just for you... I understand either way I'll live longer than you but at least this way, I'll be left a piece of you... of us. I never thought it'd be possible for me to have a family, I don't care how painful it is, this is what I want and I want it with you."

Isadora smiles and thinks back over their courtship. They fell in kinship and friendship before love but whatever the order they were certain there was no one else in the world for either of them. When Stefan proposed it had taken Isadora completely by surprise. She wanted to immediately say yes, not caring it had only been two months but she knew there was something she needed to tell him first.

She explained how while it was frowned upon to marry outside their own kind, because of their dwindling numbers it had become acceptable... and that they had found a way around it. It was a painful ceremony lasting 8 days that would join the two together not only in matrimony but genetically. Stefan would become a male Bastet allowing the two to be able to conceive. Stefan had to reconcile that he would end up living potentially hundreds of years longer than Isadora but he wouldn't be doomed to live without her for eternity, eventually his lives would be up, plus they would have children he would see grow up and be around to protect. He hated the thought of having to live without her even for a time but hoped his future children would be a comfort.

After Isadora explained the option, Stefan was even more certain he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

She hadn't been overplaying how painful it had been, he first had to stand before all of her remaining family and any other Bastet who where invited to stand witness and then confess to every life he had taken and wrong he had done... that had taken some time. He was then drained completely of his blood, he had to be burned near to death afterwards then each surviving member of Isadora's family coated his skinless exposed body in their blood one at a time by cutting open their palms. Then their was 2 days of guided meditation and finally Isadora was presented to him. He declared his love and intention to be bound together with her and then the two shared an elixir and then came the part he feared to most, he had to drink her near to death as everyone chanted around them, She assured him that the elixir would stop him before taking one more of her few remaining lives but it was still scary. Finally the two stood together under the moon as it was Isadora's turn to express her love and devotion to Stefan and her own intentions, as the final night wore on each witness came and place their hands over Stefan and Isadora's joined ones and gave their blessing. The last part was creating a circle around the two using the blood that had been drained from Stefan, the family started chanting again and the blood caught on fire and burned high and bright until the sun rose and it then went out.

Stefan slowly took off his daylight ring and was amazed when he didn't burn... he was mortal...ish. He looked at his new wife amazed at what she had just given him, a life with out a thirst for blood, the possibility of children... he had never been so filled with hope and love.

The couple enjoyed a raging party with her family and other witnesses afterwards, it was a draining ceremony for all involved and drink dancing and food where needed to replenish their systems and souls.

After a few days rest the couple enjoyed a road trip to Vegas, Stefan wanted to be legally married as well, and then he whisked his bride off to Italy for their honeymoon.

Mystic Falls:

Damon gets a call from Liz

Damon: "I just got tortured by my mind controlled girlfriend, PLEASE tell me you have good new,"

Liz: "I just got a hit off of Stefan's credit cards, he booked a plane to Italy."

Damon: "He what? What the hell is he doing in Italy?"

Liz: "I don't know but he didn't go alone, he paid for two tickets."

Damon: "Does it say who?"

Liz: "the reservation is under Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore."


	7. Chapter 7

Stefan POV:

I was in heaven, the food, the wine, the sex, I loved not being a vampire. It felt like I was finally allowed to live. I still can't believe I owe my happiness to Silas locking me in a safe and throwing me into a quarry. When I was under the water drowning again and again, I would never believe that only three months later I would see that as the beginning to my happily ever after.

I look over to my wife, who is still asleep, she's still my angel. Gorgeous, generous, kind, and understanding, I don't deserve such an incredible woman but I'm never letting her go. I got my hands around happiness and I'm not letting it go. Maybe that's why I've been so opposed to calling my brother, or anyone from Mystic Falls. I know they are dealing with Silas and it's probably life and death and the balance of the whole world at their feet I know it's short sided to think what happens there won't ever reach me here but I just want to stay undisturbed in my bubble of happiness for a little while longer. I'm sure that makes me a coward or selfish or both but... I was human again, I suppose it was par for the course.

When I got my "gift" after becoming a Bastet, It only reaffirmed that Isadora and I were meant for each other, I acted as a dimmer for supernatural powers, for her it allowed her to enjoy cities again and it meant the world to make her so happy. I'm sure Damon would get a kick out of it, my supernatural gift is literally being a wet blanket.

I feel Isadora shift besides me as she starts waking up. She settles herself on my chest and looks up at me with her adorable sleepy eyes,

Isadora: "Good morning, Husband,"

Stefan: "Good morning, Wife."

Suddenly our door is kicked open and there stands Damon,

Damon: "Good morning, _brother._ "

Mystic Falls:

Katherine: "No, no way. Stefan is not married."

Elena: "Damon asked Liz to look into it before he left to get Stefan from Italy, Liz just called... it was a week ago in Vegas, it's true."

Caroline: "I can't believe none of us were even invited."

Katherine: "He was supposed to end up with me! or at the very lest someone who looked liked me proving he could never completely let me go not some random girl in Las Vegas!"

Elena: "I don't think she's from Las Vegas, its just where they got married."

Katherine: "Not the point, if Silas is telling the truth and he and Stefan are doppelgangers, than the universe clearly wants him with a fellow doppelgänger, i.e. ME."

Caroline: "I wander what she's like, I hope she comes home with Stefan and we get to meet her soon."

Katherine rolls her eyes,

Katherine: "Yeah let her come, so I can kill her and take my rightful place next to Stefan."

Elena: "You're not a vampire anymore, you're not killing her."

Katherine: "You're forgetting you don't need to be supernatural to kill and man stealing bitch."

Elena: "She didn't steal anything from you, Stefan never belonged to either of us."

Katherine: "According to the universe, HE DID!"

Italy:

Damon and Stefan are outside the rented Villa talking,

Damon: "So to recap while we've been dealing with Silas, and travelers, and psycho whitmore doctors, you've been touring the Italian countryside, and with a hot blonde no less, if I wasn't so pissed I might be impressed."

Damon happens to catch sight of Stefan ring finger, and notices not only a wedding band but the much more shocking lack of a daylight ring.

Damon: "Something else to fill me in on, Brother?"

Isadora comes out dressed and joins them.

Damon: "And here she is."

Stefan: "Damon." Stefan says tensely,

Damon: "What? we're all family now, right? Maybe she can explain to me why my vampire brother isn't bursting into flames without his daylight ring?"

Isadora: "It's because he's no longer a vampire."

Damon starts to chuckle but sees they're serious

Damon: "How is that even possible?"

Stefan: "It's a long story,"

Damon: "Well it's a 7 hour flight home, we'll have time, get your bags we're leaving... you can even bring the wife if you want."

Stefan: "Damon, I'm not coming home."

Damon: "Did you not hear me earlier, Silas, Travelers, let's go."

Setfan: "You can handle it without me."

Damon: "It's your evil twin, why is it up to ME to handle it?"

Stefan doesn't have much to say to that, knowing Damon has a point.

Isadora puts a comforting hand on Stefan,

Stefan turns a lowly talks to Isadora, "I can't put you at risk but Damon's right, it's not fair to put this all on him."

Isadora take a deep breath, "I don't want to be without you,"

Stefan: "I don't want to be without you either, but it's too dangerous." Isadora with tears in her eyes sadly nods her head understanding Stefan's position. He brings her in and holds her kissing her head, "I'll call you every day, and the second it's safe I'll be back for you."

Isadora: "What if it's never safe?"

Stefan: "I'll still come back for you."

Isadora: "Promise?"

Stefan: "I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay so I am changing up the timeline for season 5 right now in my story it is 5x03 but Tom will already make an appearance, once Qetsiyah couldn't feel vampire Stefan anymore she moved on to Tom finding him before Hazel did... if that makes sense. And there will be no Jesse or Aaron, the Augustine society will be touched on but just how it effects the relationship between Damon and Stefan it won't be a whole storyline here. Hope you decide to keep giving my version of season 5 a chance, happy reading!

* * *

Stefan and Damon take their seats in first class, they haven't said a word to each other since the Villa.

"Look, I get that your hurt... I didn't call or tell you I was married," Stefan starts to explain

"Oh, no no no no no, if I'm hurt about anything its you confiding in Jeremy _Gilbert_ about your Silas double over me... that and if there was bachelor party I missed out on, who'd you get to be your best man anyway? Was it a stripper on her break or an Elvis impersonator?"

"We were married before Vegas in a long ceremony that resulted in this," Stefan says gesturing to himself indicating he is now human. "The Vegas part was just a fun trip and so there would be a legal certificate... and no there was no best man or bachelor party just a couple witnesses, the couple that was going next did us a favor."

Stefan is hoping Damon says something but he remains on his phone ignoring his brother's attempts to reach out, "I found happiness Damon, finally after everything... after Lexi, after ripper binges, after Elena choosing you, after being locked in a safe where I continuously drowned for nearly a month, I found something I never thought I deserved or that I would get... and I'm sorry if you feel left out but I am not going to apologize for putting myself first for a change."

"What do you want me to say Stefan, that I'm happy for you? 'cause guess what I am, I am beyond thrilled that your _singing in the rain, hills are alive with the sound of music_ happy, I am. It just sucks knowing I wasn't a part of that. I had the best summer of my life, the girl I love actually chose me and I am thrilled... but all summer I could never truly be completely happy because there was always something missing... I didn't have my brother there with me. But that wasn't an issue for you was it?"

Stefan looked down a little ashamed,

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Damon went back to his phone but now had a whole of fires to put out, "Fuck, Dammit."

"What?" Stefan asked,

"They found another doppleyou. Caroline and Jeremy are on their way to try beat the original woman scorned to save him but I wouldn't hold my breath... well I could but you not so much anymore."

"Wait, what?" Stefan asked shocked,

"Oh you've missed a lot brother, let me give you the cliff notes, it starts how it always starts... a love triangle and ends in death destruction and mayhem."

Damon spends the rest of the flight catching Stefan up, Stefan tries to explain what he went through in the quarry and how him and Isadora got together but Damon is not in the mood to lend his brother an ear... or anything else.

 **A Diner Outside Mystic Falls:**

Jeremy and Caroline managed to save Tom, Jeremy is outside making a call to his sister and Caroline is inside a little freaked out over how much she likes Tom. It shouldn't have been too much of a surprise she had a major crush on Stefan when he first came to town and since then the two had become close friends but she had long since stopped thinking about him like that but now sitting watching Tom devour these waffles, she recognized that butterflies feeling and knew she was in trouble.

Tom: "Hazel seemed nice, so you know, I figured, uh, why not have dinner? So I showered, picked her up and that was it - that was the last thing I remember for four months."

Caroline: "She kidnapped you that night.. locked you up ever since - hid you away from anyone that knew magic."

Tom: "Like you said, she was a real witch."

Caroline: "Yeah."

Tom: "I don't know why I'm telling you my whole life's story."

Caroline: "It's because I compelled you to. And to stay calm and not worry."

Tom: "Hmm. Why do you want to know so much about me?"

Caroline: "let's just say there have been a lot of bad guys masquerading around as good guys, I just want to make sure you're really a good guy.. no skeletons in the closet.. that sort of thing."

Tom: "And?"

Caroline: "And.. you are just about one of the nicest people I've ever met."

Tom: "Well, likewise, because I do remember you saving my life. So, if there's anything I can do to repay you, let me know."

Caroline: "I feel guilty for compelling you but there are so many forces at work here I just really need you to stay near me and I'm worried if I take the compulsion off you'll run and either the travelers or Silas or Tess will get you and..."

Tom reaches out and hold Caroline's hand stopping her rambling,

"Its okay, when you do, take the compulsion off... I'll forgive you." Caroline smiles at that and there are those damn butterflies again. She is not looking forward to have to discuss this will Elena... how would that go? _Hey Elena you know you first epic love, mind if I date his double?_

Caroline is pulled out of her thoughts when she sees Tess walk in the dinner, Tom notices Caroline's eyes widen,

Tom: "Is everything alright? You seem a little freaked."

Tess: "That'd be on account off me, I see to have that effect on people," Tess says as she sits herself next to Tom. She sees Caroline grab for the knife but she slides it out of her reach, "uh uh"


	9. Chapter 9

**3rd Person POV:**

The plane touched down and the brothers made their way back to the Boarding House, it felt like it had been years since Stefan had been here not just a few months.

Stefan said an awkward hello to Elena and Katherine and then looked around,

Stefan: "Where's Caroline?"

Katherine: "Where's the Mrs.'s?"

Stefan: "I didn't think it was safe for her to be here until we deal with Silas."

Katherine: "So trouble in paradise already? Don't feel too bad these spur of the moment Vegas weddings never last."

Stefan: "We were married before Vegas it was just a fun thing to do so we could also have a piece of paper."

Elena can't take it anymore and jumps in answering Stefan's earlier question.

Elena: "Umm uh, I'm not sure where Caroline is her and Jeremy should have been back by now."

Elena pulls out her phone to try and call them again,

Tessa: "The person you are trying to reach is a little tied up right now, may I take a message?"

Elena: "Tess! What have you done with them?"

Stefan looks on concerned,

Tessa: "Nothing worth worrying your pretty little head about, but if your that concerned about it why don't you come here and see for yourself, save me the trouble of having to hunt you down."

Elena sighed,

Damon knew what that sigh meant he had heard it from her many times before it meant she was going to do something epicly stupid trying to be brave and righteous.

Damon: "Elena, under no circumstances are you going to Tessa!"

Elena: "Damon, she has Caroline and Jeremy."

Damon: "We'll find another way to get them back, you are not just going to hand yourself over to be used by an unstoppable supernatural being, correct me if I'm wrong but we've already done that... it was kind of a headache."

Elena: "There's no time to think of something else, I have to go." [to Tessa] "Where are you?"

 **Tessa's little cottage/shack in the woods:**

Tom is tied to a chair pale from blood loss, Tessa has been cutting his arms essentially blood letting him. Across the room Jeremy has been knocked unconscious and Caroline is in magic restraints unable to help.

Caroline: "Please! You have to stop your going to kill him!" She tries to plead with Tessa.

Tessa: "It won't come to that, if it does I've already slipped him some of your blood... I'll get what I need from him either way."

Caroline: "Please, he doesn't deserve this."

Tessa: "I didn't deserve to have the love of my life betray me with my friend, we rarely get what we deserve... that's life."

 **Isadora POV:**

It had only been 9 hours without my husband but I was absolutely miserable. I understood he wanted to protect me but I didn't think I would be able to bare this a few hours longer let alone however many weeks he was to be gone.

It was a lot of stress, people aren't exactly feeling pleasant things when they fly, their frustrated, uncomfortable, cranky, tired, annoyed, afraid... and so on but I had to go to him... we belonged together.

 **Tessa's Shack:**

Elena arrived, Damon and Stefan had gone with her but they hung back out of sight trying to plan a way to get everyone out of their safely.

Elena walked through the door Caroline tried to warn her but as soon as she crossed the threshold it was too late she was trapped in there with them.

Elena sneaked up and undid Caroline's restraints, Caroline immediately went to check on Tom.

Elena finally got a look at him after checking on Jeremy,

Elena: "Wow, this is too weird."

Caroline: "Tell me about it."

Elena: "Come on we got to get you guys out of here,"

Caroline: "You can't, there's a boundary spell, you can get in but not out, you're just trapped in here with us now."

Elena: "Awesome," Elena said dryly suddenly Tess walked through the door carrying more ingredients she needed for the spell.

Tessa: "I certainly think it is, I see you've undone my restraints, no worries I suppose Tom could do with a break... now will you cooperate or will I need to use these on you?" Tessa asked holding up vervained ropes...

Elena's eyes got wide realizing Tessa planned to drain her right here,

Dammit, she hated when Damon was right.

 **Outside:**

Now that Stefan didn't have supernatural hearing Damon was having to relay everything that was happening,

Stefan: "So we can't go in to save them?"

Damon: "No, that will just get us trapped too. I knew this was a mistake."

Stefan: "Yeah well you can say I told you so later, right now we need a plan."

The plan Damon came up with was shoddy as hell but it was the best he could do on the spot.

The next time Tessa went out for supplies he spoke so Caroline would hear him. She needed to undress Tom and toss his clothes outside then find a place for him so he wouldn't immediately be spotted when Tessa got back.

Damon had to cut up Stefan's arms so his injury's matched.

Damon: "Damn, you really are human aren't you... try not to get killed."

Stefan: "Yeah, I'll try my best."

a little while later...

Tess was walking back and saw Tom's body outside slowly trying to crawl away... What the hell? she thought, how did he get out?

She rushed over to him and that's when Damon comes up from behind and knocks her unconscious. The brother restrain her and finally after a few hours the barrier spell lapses and Damon is able to rush into the Shack for Elena, he unties her and looks up checking her over before saying what he had been dying to say for hours,

"I told you so."


	10. Chapter 10

**Isadora POV:**

I was so anxious to see Stefan again, it's crazy to think 4 months ago I didn't even know him and now being without him feels like a giant part of me is missing.

I knew from stories to look for the Boarding House in Mystic Falls. When I got there I was disappointed to find Stefan wasn't home... but someone else was.

 **3rd Person POV:**

Katherine opened the door to find someone she didn't know waiting to let her in.

Katherine: "Who the hell are you?"

Isadora: "I'm looking for Stefan, is he here?"

Katherine: "oh so you must be the wife," Katherine looks are up-and-down, "Color me unimpressed."

Isadora smiles tightly,

Isadora: "do you know if he'll be back soon?"

Katherine: "hard to say... I'll be sure to tell him you stop by tho."

Katherine tries shutting the door but Isadora quickly blocks it with her foot,

Isadora: "i'll just wait for him inside then, I am his wife as you said... unimpressed or not."

Isadora pushes her way past Katherine into the house.

"I swear if I was still a vampire you'd be dead by now," Katherine mutters under her breath.

Isadora: "luckily for me your not a vampire."

Katherine: "how did you?"

Isadora: "hear what you said under your breath? I didn't but your feeling murderous right now."

Katherine: "and how the hell can you tell what I'm feeling?"

Isadora: "some say it's a gift."

Katherine: "well I say it's creepy and annoying."

Suddenly Damon and the rest of the gang comes in,

Damon: "well you'd know all about that wouldn't you Kit-Kat?"

Stefan is stunned to see Isadora here and Isadora is stunned to be seeing double of her husband.

Stefan: "isadora..." he says reverently rushing to scoop her up in his arms. "I can't believe you here."

Isadora: "your not mad are you? I just couldn't be away from you."

Stefan stroked her cheek and rested his head on hers,

Stefan: "no, of course im not mad, I hated being apart from you."

Isadora: "me too."

The two started devouring each other in a passionate kiss.

Damon: "hey, hey, hey, there will be none of that under my roof, well at least not out in the open, keep those activities in the bedroom, kids."

Now that her lips were no longer attached to Stefan's Isadora was free to ask about Tom.

The gang filled her in on everything,

Isadora: "so there's another of you... of both of you named Silas."

Damon: "aka Doppel-douche, and watch out he can read minds."

Damon said trying to scare the newbie.

Caroline: "um hi, I'm Caroline. It's so nice to meet you, do you mind if I ask how you two met?"

Isadora looked to Stefan a little unsure of what to say, he would know better then her if these people could be trusted.

Stefan: "Isadora rescued me from the safe where I had been continuously drowning for almost a month."

Katherine: "well that explains it."

Isadora: "explains what exactly?"

Katherine: "Why Stefan married you... clearly he was so grateful for his torment ending he confused it with love."

Stefan: "Katherine, shut up. I didn't marry Isadora bc I was a damsel in distress falling over myself to thank my dashing white knight, I married her because no one has ever made me feel the way she does, she's the most magnificent incredible woman I have ever met..."

Elena looks down a little hurt by that comment,

Which doesn't go unnoticed by Damon.

"...and I simply couldn't go another day without making her mine in every conceivable way." Stefan finishes.

Katherine looks like she just sucked on something sour but remains silent having no witty comeback at the ready.

Isadora moves closer to Stefan and kisses him sweetly on his cheek,

Isadora: "I love you."

Damon: "yeah and as happy as we are for you crazy kids there happens to be an ancient witch in the trunk of my car we still have to deal with... so any ideas?" Damon asks the room who clearly have some brainstorming to do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Salvatore Boarding House:**

While everyone was brainstorming ideas Bonnie told Jeremy it was time that he needed to tell the others of her death. She had been keeping it a secret but Grams convinced her now was the right time to tell them and she trusted Grams.

Jeremy: "Uhh guys, I have some news... you're gonna want to sit down."

Everyone was shocked and saddened but suddenly Isadora had an idea...

Isadora: "Go bring in Qetsiyah,"

Damon: "Yeah you may have married my brother but that doesn't make you lady of the house and I am most certainly not your butler."

Isadora looked over to Caroline,

Isadora: "Caroline I am terribly sorry about the loss of your friend but I believe I know a way to help, would you do me a favor and bring Qetsiyah inside now."

Caroline nodded and complied with her request.

* * *

Tessa is bound in the Salvatore's living room trying to break free.

Tessa: "This doesn't make any sense! Do you have any idea how powerful I am, your restraints shouldn't be able to hold me, you never should have been able sneak up on me!"

Damon: "Look I get you thought you were all that and here we come and knock a pretty big ego blow but time to pull up your big girl panties and start talking."

Tessa looks over to Stefan,

Tessa: "You were gone, I couldn't find you it was like you vanished off the earth."

Stefan: "Yeah your ex flame stuck be in a safe and threw me into a quarry it was fun times."

Tessa: "That doesn't explain why I couldn't find you," She looks to Isadora, "Who are you?"

Stefan: "She's my wife so watch it."

Tessa: "Wife? No the doppelgängers are supposed to end up together, the travelers saw to it you always end up drawn to one another, it's impossible."

Damon: "You know you say that word a lot, I don't think you know what it means." Damon says making a princess bride ref.

Isadora: "You're frustrated, you hate not knowing something... if we tell you how all this impossible is possible will you commit to helping us get rid of Silas-" Tessa goes to interrupt her but Isadora holds up her hand cutting her off. "Without killing anyone in this room?"

Tessa: "You just had to go and make it difficult. How do I know you have the answers I want?"

Isadora looks to Stefan,

Isadora: "My bag is over there can you have a sun dress ready for me to slip on?"

Stefan nods and heads over to her bag to search for what she asked.

Isadora closes her eyes and suddenly she disappears as her clothes fall to the ground a small beige and brown siamese cat jumps from the pile of clothes on to Tessa and uses her paw to bop her on the nose before running over to Stefan and purring against his leg.

The cat starts to stand on its hind legs morphing back into a very naked Isadora which Stefan is quick to cover.

Everyone is shocked into silence, Isadora looks back to Tessa,

Isadora: "Believe I'll have the answers you want now?"

Tessa: "You kind is supposed to be extinct."

Isadora: "Well I'm not," Isadora scoffs, "Witches always so damn arrogant, you think your like Gods... that its up to you to get to decide the afterlife, it's not. You have power because it was given to you, it wasn't something you were always to be entitled to. The reason your so weak is because of Stefan, he dampens supernatural powers. The reason you couldn't find him..."

Isadora bends down getting in Tessa's face,

"is because I found him first, he went through the ceremony, he's one of us... your traveler magic won't work on him, he isn't tied to Elena or Katherine, he shed all of that when every drop of blood was drained from him and replaced with Bastet blood." Isadora straightens up again,

"Now, I am sorry your heart was broken, your trust betrayed, those are terrible things but nothing that makes you so special the whole world and supernatural order should bend to you in apology. I have a suggestion, one that won't make any new worlds or destroy them, the other side will stay in place but you will help change the anchor... I believe that will solve your problem of keeping Amara and Silas apart and will give my new husband his friend Bonnie back. Are you in?"

Tessa smirks at Isadora

Tessa: "Well well, and here I was thinking you looked boring, you have a deal."

* * *

Later when Stefan and Isadora are alone...

Stefan: "How did you know all that? about the other side and anchors?"

Isadora: "I lived 6 lifetimes, I've known others who have lived longer, we all share information in our community... I know almost all there is to know about the supernatural, it's just part of being what we are, you'll see."

Stefan: "You really think this will get us Bonnie back."

Isadora: "I think you should be very careful about what you expect of this, Bonnie will be here but she will carrying a very heavy task, one that will cost her... I suspect when we retrieve Amara she will be thankful to end it all, its not a job anyone is eager to have."

Stefan looks on concerned about what they all just agreed to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Damon's Bedroom:**

Elena: "I can't believe all this time Bonnie has been gone... at least Isadora has a way of getting her back."

Damon: "If you trust Catwoman that is."

Elena: "You don't?"

Damon: "It all just seems a little convenient don't you think, she just happens to be taking a stroll near the quarry? Our history with outsiders isn't great I'm just being cautious."

Elena: "But Stefan already became human for her, isn't it a little late to be questioning her?"

Damon: "Yeah Stefan's human and thats great, no more ripper binges and he can finally remove that stick that's been in his ass for a century and a half, I'm just saying it seems a little too good to be true."

Elena looks down contemplating what Damon said,

Damon: "What do you think of her?"

Elena: "She seems amazing... incredible. I'm happy for him."

Damon: "You said that a little too quick my dear."

Elena: "If I said it slower you would complain I hesitated too long, alright yes it's weird to see him with someone else but I am happy for him and I hope she truly is as amazing as she seems because Stefan is happy and he deserves to be happy, plus it lets us be happy with out having to feel any guilt, see it's win win."

Damon: "Hmm, if you say so."

Elena: "I do, now stop talking about your brother and kiss me." She orders him and he is happy to obey.

 **Forbes House:**

Tom: "So that Stefan guy who looks just like me, he used to be a vampire?"

Caroline: "Right,"

Tom: "And now he's not because he married someone who made him like her,"

Caroline: "I think so, I'm not 100% clear on how Stefan is mortal again,"

Tom: "And the third one of us..."

Caroline: "Silas,"

Tom: "Silas, he's the bad guy he wants to..."

Caroline: "He wants to kill Katherine and drink all of her blood so he can become human and die with out being trapped in the Other Side... this purgatory for supernatural beings. Apparently the love of his life, Amara, died a human and he just wants to be with her."

Tom: "And why is that so bad, I thought Katherine wasn't one of the good guys... can't you just hand her over so he leaves you all alone?"

Caroline: "I don't even know anymore it's so confusing and now Isadora is saying Amara isn't dead she's the anchor, whatever that means and to get Bonnie back we have to make her the anchor."

Tom: "Hey, hey, it's okay." Tom says holding Caroline, "You'll figure it out, your the smartest girl I've ever met, you'll figure out the right thing to do."

Caroline looks at him a little stunned,

Caroline: "No one has ever called me smart before..."

Tom: "Why not, you are... your amazing and brave and-" Tom is cut off when Caroline kisses him and he quickly kisses her back, the two just get lost in each other forgetting their problems for a night.

 **Stefan's Room:**

Stefan had woken up before Isadora and was just laying and watching her sleep. He wished they could be back in Italy, he knew things were only going to get more crazy the longer they stayed in Mystic Falls, and he was scared now that he wasn't a vampire anymore he wouldn't be able to protect her.

The Next Day:

Jeremy, Damon, Stefan and Elena traveled with Tessa to a warehouse where Amara had been stashed, unfortunately due to Stefan's presence they didn't realize Silas had been following them. Silas was able to free Amara but quickly Stefan saw how right Isadora had been, Amara had quickly tried to kill herself desperate to end her torment, fortunately as the anchor she was immortal and indestructible... but it made him worried about what the hell they were signing Bonnie up for.

Silas was heartbroken his one true love tried to leave him and in his grief he paused allowing the gang time to steal her back.

Back at the boarding house Katherine provided enough of her blood so Amara was able to turn human, now Tessa was working quickly to finish the spell before Silas caught up and ruined everything.

Stefan and Isadora were sent away not wanting to dampen anyone's powers tonight. However Silas found them and kidnapped Isadora, she was now buried somewhere on the property.

Stefan was desperate to get her back he didn't care if his presence ruined the spell or that they lost the chance to get Bonnie back, he couldn't think about that right now he had to find the woman he loved and save her, just like she had him.

Jeremy, Damon, Caroline, and Tom all helped search for her still trying to keep Stefan looking further away from the house to give Tessa a chance at pulling off the spell.

 **Isadora POV:**

I woke up in a box, it was so dark I couldn't see my hand in front of me, I tried to feel around me to see what I was in, soon I panicked figuring out I was in a coffin most likely buried. I knew Stefan would be looking for me, I tried to calm down and control my breathing not knowing how much the oxygen in here would last me. I needed to try and use my ability to signal my location... but I couldn't just project panic, he was most likely feeling that already...

I tried amusement/humor, essentially pumping the area with emotional silly gas.

 **3rd Person POV:**

Stefan was frantically looking everywhere for signs of fresh dirt, suddenly he heard Damon laugh, he rushed over to the sound and saw Damon bent over laughing hysterically.

Stefan: "What the hell is so funny?"

Damon: "I don't know..." Now with Stefan close Damon's laughs quieted down...

confused Stefan left to keep searching and Damon broke off to look in another area.

Soon Stefan heard Caroline laugh, he went again to see what it was and she had no answer, suddenly it occurred it him what was causing them to laugh.

Stefan: "It's her, Caroline listen to me I'm going to go far away you find the funniest spot and dig, she's here I need you to find her for me."

Caroline: "I will I promise."

Stefan started running away faintly hearing Caroline's laughter as he took off. He hated he couldn't be the one to save her but as long as she was okay that was all that mattered.

With everyone distracted outside Silas was able to get close

 **Inside:**

Amara: "I'm sorry."

Tessa: "What was that?"

Amara: "I'm sorry."

Tessa: "Oh."

Amara: "That is what you want to hear, isn't it? How I have suffered, how every moment of my life has been a living hell? It has! [Tessa smirks.] My sin was falling in love, and I've learned my lesson. You win. You won. Now, please, kill me. Please. Please kill me!"

Tessa: "Don't worry. When I make someone else the anchor, I will, and since you're nothing more than a non-supernatural human, you'll pass on while Silas is trapped on the Other Side, and then you and Silas, you're gonna spend eternity apart and that is gonna be kind of fantastic for me. Selfishly speaking.

Katherine comes in,

Katherine: "Let's be clear. I don't care about Bonnie Bennett or the Other Side going away or Elena getting her best friend back."

Tessa: "You want something. I'm shocked."

Katherine: "I was vampire then I was force fed your cure... I don't want it, I want to be a vampire again and you are going to make that happen or else no blood."

Tessa: "Fine. When the ritual's finished and Bonnie is the anchor, we'll find a way to make you a vampire again,"

Katherine: "Thank you."

Tessa: "Now, where's Tweedledee and Tweedledum?"

[Later, in the drawing room, Amara, Katherine and Elena stand around a small table. Tessa puts a grimoire on it.]

Amara: "What is that?"

Elena: "It's Bonnie's grimoire."

Amara: "A grim-what?"

Katherine: "It's a magic spell book. [under her breath] Idiot."

Tessa: "It's a talisman. Since Bonnie can't be here, her grimoire will have to do. Hands in, palms up."

[Amara extends her arm shyly but Tessa grabs her and cuts her palm with a blade that was on the table. The blood falls on the grimoire.]

Tessa: "Sorry, love. Did that hurt?"

Amara: "I've been through worse."

Katherine: [She extends her arm.] "Easy, okay? I'm fragile these days."

[Katherine grabs the blade while Tessa is holding it by the handle. She squeezes enough that it cuts her, she winces in pain, and the blood falls on the grimoire as well. Elena smiles and extends her hand to Tessa who just punctures her hand with the tip of the blade. She keeps smiling and looks at Katherine while the blood falls on the grimoire. She shows no signs of pain.]

Katherine: "Showoff."

Tessa: "Ina pran khos suptheia jhem ai pada khey rasattan. Ina pran khos suptheia jhem ai pada khey ra sattam, ina pran khos suptheia jhem ai prada khey rassattan!"

[As Tessa casts the spell, the blood of all the three doppelgängers form the celtic symbol called Triquetra, meaning "trinity". All the candles light up, then they turn off. Bonnie is standing there, but it's not clear yet if the spell has worked.]

Tessa: "No."

Katherine: "Is it done?"

Tessa: "No, it's not done."

[With everyone distracted outside rescuing Isadora Silas was able to get close. The wind blows strong, the lights crack with electricity and the bulbs explode.]

Elena: "What is happening?"

Tessa: "Silas is happening! Show yourself, bastard!"

[The room goes dark.]

Katherine: "I can't see anything. Can you?"

[Damon walks in with a flashlight.]

Damon: "Electricity's out in the whole house. What happened."

Elena: "Silas is here."

Damon: "Well, Isadora is safe and now Silas owes me a fuse box."

Elena: "Wait what happened with Isadora?"

Damon: "Long story, hang on. I only count two doppelgängers. Where's crazy pants?"

[Elena realizes Silas is behind it and walks out of the room.]

[Meanwhile Tessa walks into the library with a lit candelabrum.]

Tessa: "That was quite the show, Silas."

Silas: "Thank you. You haven't seen the love of my life running around here by any chance, have you?"

Tessa: "Nope. Maybe you shouldn't have turned the lights off, genius."

[She magically throws an empty glass container in Silas' direction, but he evades it and it crashes against the wall.]

Silas: "You've had two thousand years to watch us suffer. You've had your fun. Why can't you just let it go?"

Tessa: "Maybe I'm just not wired that way."

[She moves another glass against Silas, but again, she misses.]

Silas: "Honestly, I feel sorry for you. Hateful vengeance is for people without real love."

[She moves another glass to hit Silas, but he catches it in front of his face. He throws it back at her, but she dodges it. Silas, with magic, moves a fireplace iron tool and shoots it into Tessa's shoulder.]

Silas: "You spent two thousand years waiting for me to die just so you could be with me, when all along the universe knew I belonged to somebody else. Doesn't that make your whole existence, like, I don't know, a total waste?"

Tessa: "I loved you."

Silas: "Yeah? Well, get in line."

Silas' phone rings. He answers.

[Stefan got a call telling him Isadora was safe, he was coming back to get her when he ran into Amara, he picks up the phone and call Silas]

Silas: "Sucky timing, Stefan."

Stefan: [on the phone] "I disagree. I have Amara just beyond the property line. You have ten minutes to come find us."

Silas: "Well, I'm a little busy right now watching my nemesis bite it. Plus, I have no interest in saving Amara's life."

Stefan: "I know that, which is why I'm gonna take her away, and I'm gonna keep her alive by any means possible while everyone else hunts you down like an animal. You now have nine minutes."

[Silas hangs up.]

[Back in the parlor, Caroline walks around with a flashlight. She finds Katherine sitting on a chair by the fireplace, wincing in pain, holding her cut hand.]

Caroline: Katherine? What are you doing?

Katherine: Tessa's stupid non-surgical incision won't stop bleeding.

[Caroline bites her own wrist and offers it to Katherine.]

Caroline: Here. Heal.

[Katherine takes it, but she starts gagging and coughing once she starts drinking the vampire blood.]

Caroline: What's wrong?

Katherine: "Nothing. Just another tragic side effect from taking the cure. Apparently the universe just doesn't want me to heal from vampire blood. Stupid universe. Find me that damn witch so she can finish that spell!"

[Elena walks into the library using a flashlight and finds Tessa with the iron poker still stuck to her shoulder.]

Elena: "No way."

Tessa: "Can't a witch rest in peace?"

Elena: "It's a flesh wound. Get up. [Elena pulls the iron poker from her shoulder.] You're not done yet. Come on." [She grabs Tessa and drags her with her.]

 **In the Woods:**

[Amara is tied to a tree and gagged with a cloth. Silas approaches her.]

Silas: "Amara."

[He undoes the knots. He looks at her and grabs her face. She does the same.]

Amara: [sobbing] "I loved you. I still do. But I can't live any longer. Please understand."

[They touch foreheads.]

Silas: "I understand. I love you."

[Silas pulls out a blade from his pocket. He places it near Amara's neck. She closes her eyes waiting, but he just stands there. She opens back her eyes to see a very sad Silas, crying.]

Amara: "Silas, please. I'm ready."

[Silas starts cutting on Amara's neck. Stefan appears out of nowhere and pushes Silas away from Amara and against a tree, holding him by the neck.]

Stefan: "Remember me? I remember you. I'm sorry, is it hard to breathe? Is your throat closing? Did the fear of dying start to creep in yet?"

[Silas tries using his magic on Stefan but it isn't working, he gives up and just fights the old fashioned way punching him, Stefan staggers back holding his nose in pain. Amara starts untying the ropes binding her to the tree.]

Silas: "I hear every emotion is heightened for a vampire. All those memories must be eating you alive right now, Stefan. What's it like to die? I've never done it... You must have done it a thousand times over this summer."

Stefan: "Not really, more like a couple hundred, someone saved me and [Stefan removes his hand showing how his nose isn't healing] I'm not a vampire anymore."

Silas: "Well look at that, still it wasn't Elena or your brother that saved you was it? No they forgot all about you as you suffered they we're having the time of their lives. The safe was the easy part, wasn't it? Being forgotten about, that's the real torture, isn't it? How long till mrs. rebound is tired of you and forgets you too?"

[Stefan sees Silas' knife lying on the ground, grabs it and throws it into Silas. Silas groans and starts falling down while Amara gets herself free.]

Amara: "Silas!"

 **Inside:**

Damon: "Stefan and Amara are not inside."

Elena: "That's because Stefan took her. You have to go find him before he gets himself killed."

Damon: "No. He's luring Silas away so he can finish this. It's typical Stefan. He'll be fine."

Elena: "He's human now Damon, he's not thinking clearly. Please go find him. We can't lose him again."

Damon: "Okay."

Tessa: "Ina-pran-khos-suptheia-jhen-ai-pada-khey-rassattan."

[Tessa continues chanting her spell to replace Amara with Bonnie as the anchor to the Other Side.]

 **Woods:**

[Amara looks at Silas' dead body, removes the knife from his chest and points it toward her stomach.]

Amara: [to Silas] "Our eternity starts now."

[Amara stabs herself and gasps while Damon is watching her. He moves fast to her and catch her as she bleeds to death.]

Damon: "No! Amara. No. Amara, Amara. [He bites his wrist and puts it to her mouth.] Drink this. Drink. More."

[Amara starts coughing and throwing up the blood.]

Damon: "No, no, no. Okay. [She falls down on the ground on her back.] No. Hey. Stay with me. Look at me, look at me. Amara, Amara. Hey! Look at me."

[Amara looks weak and her eyes close, but she opens them when Damon speaks.]

Amara: "I've been in hell for two thousand years."

Damon: "What's another five minutes, huh? Hey!"

Amara: "Let me die."

Damon: "No! Amara! Come on. Please."

 **Inside:**

[Tessa continues doing the spell while Elena is sitting right in front of her. We move to the living room where we can see Jeremy. Bonnie is coming from behind.]

Bonnie: "I came to say good-bye."

Jeremy: "What are you talking about? Tessa's doing the spell."

Bonnie: "Amara's dying, Jer."

Jeremy: "No, that's impossible...Damon–"

Bonnie: "Stop. We don't have much time."

[In the drawing room, Tessa continues chanting to complete the spell while Elena watches her.]

Jeremy: "Bon..."

Bonnie: "Tell me. Please."

Jeremy: "I love you."

Bonnie: "I love you, too."

Jeremy: "I'm not ready to let you go."

[He lifts a hand to her face, and they are both stunned that they can touch.]

Jeremy: "I can feel you."

Bonnie: "I can feel you."

[Elena and Caroline enter behind them.]

Elena: "Bonnie?"

[Bonnie turns to face them.]

Caroline: "Please tell me this is real."

Bonnie: "You guys can see me?"

Jeremy: "Bonnie, it worked."

Bonnie: "It worked!"

[Elena and Caroline run to Bonnie and they group-hug.]

Elena: "You're here!"

Bonne spots Isadora across the room dirty from her kidnapping,

Bonnie: "Thank you." she mouths, and Isadora nods but looks down sadly fearing Bonnie doesn't yet understand her new role.

Caroline: "Oh my god, oh my god! And we can be roommates, 'cause we have that extra bed, and we can clear out half the closet–"

Bonnie (and Elena): [in unison] "Caroline!"

Caroline: "I'm sorry, I just—I can't believe you're really here!"

Bonnie: "I'm here. I'm back."

[Later, Bonnie and Jeremy stand in front of the fireplace. Bonnie has her hands out to the fire, enjoying its warmth.]

Bonnie: "I miss this. I miss feeling warm. I never felt warm on the Other Side."

Jeremy: "I missed this. Holding your hand."

[He takes her hand and pulls her close.]

Jeremy: "I am never gonna let you go again."

[They kiss.]

[Tessa stands alone in the library in front of the lit fireplace. Katherine enters.]

Katherine: "Okay, I'm ready. Let's do this."

Tessa: "You, right... but see Cat lady was right, I was playing God... altering someone's lifespan is what started this whole mess in the first place. I've learned my lesson. I'm not turning you back into a vampire."

Katherine: "Excuse me?"

Tessa: "I won. Amara's gone, and Silas is waiting for me on the Other Side."

[Katherine sees a pool of blood on the floor around Tessa. Tessa drops a sharp object, her hands bloody.]

Katherine: "No. NO! [Tessa collapses] Help! Help, somebody help her, she's dying! Don't die, I need you!"

Tessa: "True love prevails...the universe be damned."

Katherine: "NO! No."

[Bonnie is standing alone in the library smiling as she enjoys the fireplace warmth when Tessa walks up behind her.]

Tessa: "You're the anchor, now."

Bonnie: "Tessa. Where did you just come from?"

Tessa: "I'm dead. As I pass through you, you'll feel my death. You'll feel every death. Every supernatural being that passes over to the Other Side will pass through you. Sorry. That's gonna hurt like a bitch."

[Tessa touches Bonnie, disappears, and Bonnie starts screaming in pain.]

Isadora comes and holds Bonnie trying to send her peace,

Isadora: "You thanked me too soon, Anchor."


End file.
